Take My Hand
by Tari Elensar
Summary: [Tess/Max] [songfic] - Tess takes charge of her destiny.


****

Title: Take My Hand

****

Author: Tári Elensar

****

Email: tari_elensar@hotmail.com

****

Category: M/T

****

Rating: PG-13

****

Summary: Tess takes charge of her destiny.

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Roswell. I'm only borrowing. The lyrics are from the song _Take My Hand_ by Dido. Only borrowing those too.

****

Author's Note: Believe it or not I wrote this fanfic a very long time ago. Before _The End of the World_, _Baby It's You_ and _Departure_. It was also my very first song and Rebel fic. Some people don't like the way I represent both Tess and Max in this fic but tough. Remember it's just a story. ^_^ 
    
    *****************
    

__

Touch my skin and tell me what you're thinking

Take my hand and show me where we're going.

"Come on Max."

I led Max down the hall to Michael's apartment.

"Where are we going?" he murmured.

"Home," I whispered. I stopped at the door of the apartment and put my hand over the lock. I concentrated with my mind and a few seconds later the door popped open. I turned to Max. He stood there looking kinda dazed. 

"This is Michael's place," he said softly. He looked amazed. 

He knows, I thought, he knows what I want – no _need _- him to do. 

He took a step closer. He was so close now I could feel his breath on my cheek. "Does Michael know?" he whispered. 

I ran a finger down his jawbone. "No," I whispered back. "He's at Maria's place...He won't be back until late and it's only 7 o'clock now."

A smile played on Max's lips. "Then we've gotta hurry..." He took my hand and led me into the apartment. 

Smirking, I closed the door behind us. 

__

Lie down next to me 

Look into my eyes and tell me

Oh tell me what you're seeing

I took off my coat and walked over to Michael's small coffee table. I put it down on top of it and took a deep breath, trying to slow my frantically beating heart. I turned around and ran right into Max. He put his hands on my hips, steadying me. 

"Max..." I murmured. 

"Shhh..." Max held a finger over my mouth. His eyes searched my face and rested on my lips. Nothing could slow my heart now. 

"Max..." I said again. 

Max's mouth slowly spread into a smile. "I love you," he whispered. 

My mind and all sense of doubt flew out the window. I'd been waiting forever for him to say that. It took me a moment but I finally opened my mouth to speak.

Max shook his head. "Don't..." and then his lips were on mine in the sweetest kiss I'd ever experienced. I shivered and wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer and trailed a line of kisses up my neck back to my mouth. Hungrily I kissed him harder and he seemed to get the message. Still kissing he led me over to Michael's bed. I can't believe it's finally happening, I thought. My destiny. 

__

So sit on top of the world and tell me what you're feeling

What you feel now is what I feel for you

Max's hands ran up and down my back until they found an opening. He slipped his hand up under the thin material of my blouse. 

I didn't need anymore convincing that that. Still kissing, I pulled his jacket off, arm by arm. The jacket fell limply to the ground. Max's arms wrapped tightly around my waist and he pushed me gently. Giving in I let him push me onto the bed. Max landed on my, hardly. 

"Oof," I groaned. 

Max pulled back. "Sorry," he mumbled as he kicked off his shoes. I took that moment to do the same and try and get control of myself. As much as I wanted and was dreaming of this moment, I was still scared. Terrified even. But I couldn't back out now. It was my destiny. 

Max lent back down and kissed me fiercely. Again all fear and doubt escape me. 

__

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone

If I'm lying to you

Max's hands found the top button of my blouse. I shivered with excitement. He fumbled and undid my three top buttons. I kissed the side of his neck and waited for him to finish. He moved and I winced. It was kinda uncomfortable to have him lying on me like that. But this wasn't meant to be romantic. It was my destiny. 

"I'm sorry," he whispered, blushing. 

He's nervous. How cute. "It's ok," I soothed. 

Max smiled and sat up. He straddled my stomach and took off his shirt. I put one of my hands up and slowly ran my fingernails down his abs. He shivered. Then in one quick movement he pulled me so I was sitting up and he was sitting on my lap. Max pulled my blouse off the rest of the way and sat for a moment, staring at me with his gorgeous eyes. 

I should do something, I realized. I reached for his waistband and started pulling his pants off. We fumbled for a while and then we lay back down, both in only our underwear. 

Max's hands explored the curve of my waist as he laid back down on me. I shivered again. 

"Are you cold?" he asked softly. 

I nodded, not trusting myself to speak. Max pulled Michael's sheets and blankets around us. "I just want to keep you warm," he murmured in my ear. 

__

See my eyes

They carry your reflection

Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you

Max and I kissed for a while. It was blissful but I could tell he was getting restless. Max kept glancing down at where my cotton bra still covered my breasts. 

He wants me, I thought, he's crazy about me, he's my destiny. 

Max reached around my back and fiddled with my bra clasp. Finally it came undone and Max pulled it off, threw it off the bed and then as if in awe, he stared down at me with a faint smile on his face. He traced his finger across my stomach and up over my breasts back up to my mouth. 

"Liz..." he said before he brought our lips back together. 

This is too perfect, I thought. Too perfect...except Max thinks I'm Liz. 

__

Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me

Show me what you're doing

I lay in Max's arms. We were naked and had the blanket around us. I sighed and rested my head on Max's chest. It rose and fell under my head. His eyes were closed - I wasn't sure if he was sleeping or not. I was too wound up and yet too tired to sleep. Slowly I lifted my head to look at Michael's clock radio. The red glowing numbers read 9:37. I rested my head back down, snuggling into Max's arm, which was around my shoulder. We did it, I realized. We fulfilled our destiny. 

But Max doesn't know. The thought slammed into me. He thinks I'm Liz but I'm not. I'm Tess. Tess, his destiny. I know everyone thinks I'm over the destiny thing - that I'm starting to fall for Kyle. But then again none of them _know_ me. I don't love Kyle. I love Max. And I promised Nasedo. I promised Nasedo that I would be the mother of Max's child - an heir to his throne. And I did it. I fulfilled my promise. But not the promise I had made to myself.

I promised myself that Max would love me. The only way I got Max to come here was by using my powers to make him think I was Liz. And it worked. 

I should leave, I thought. Leave and get to Liz before Max does. Get to her and create some false memory of 'her night with Max'. But I can't. Because I want Max to see who I really am - and make him realize our destiny has been fulfilled. 

__

So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling

What you feel is what I feel for you

I need to tell him, I decided finally. I mean I need to show him. 

I closed my eyes and then slowly opened them. Max still had his eyes closed. I rolled my head over so my lips were on Max's bare chest. I rolled on my stomach and started kissing Max's chest. I kissed up further. Up his chest, up to his neck, to his lips. 

Max stirred. Fear gripped my stomach but Max kept his eyes closed and smiled. 

He started kissing me. He rolled me back onto my back and lay across me. 

I enjoyed the taste of Max for a moment. Any second now I thought with regret, any second.

Max lifted his head to take a breath. His eyes flicked open and met mine. His beautiful brown eyes opened wide, his mouth opened in shock and a wave of confusion crossed his face. 

"Tess?" he asked softly. 

I couldn't talk so I just let the tears well up in my eyes. 

Max look down at me and my naked body before looking around the room at my bra hanging off the bed head, his shirt on the ground and then at himself lying over me. The tears were running freely down my cheeks now. 

Max looked back down at me. And then before I knew what was happening, he was kissing me again. 

__

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone

If I'm lying to you

"Max?" I asked in between kisses. "Aren't you mad? Don't you hate me?"

Max pulled away. "How could I be?" he asked. "You've shown me my destiny."

Now tears of joy started falling. Max kissed them away. "Don't cry," he said in a hushed voice. "Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do," I sobbed. "I love you with all my heart." I hesitated. "Do you love me?"

Max kissed me again, leaving me breathless. "Yes Tess," he said. "I love you. I don't know why. If you'd asked me yesterday I would have said no - but Tess you've changed me. I love you."

I sighed, trying to fight back the emotion building up in me again. It could be a trick. "Are you lying?" I asked. "Because I would never lie to you."

Max didn't answer. He just kissed me and then lent down and took one of my nipples in his mouth. I arched my back; waves of pleasure rushing through me as he sucked gently. Max pulled his head up for a moment, so our eyes could meet, and we heard a gasp. Max's head snapped around and I slowly brought my own head up.

At the door stood Liz Parker, tears running down her cheeks. 

__

Take your time

If I'm lying to you

I know you'll find 

You believe me

You believe me

"Liz!" Max cried. He struggled to get off me and find a blanket to wrap himself in. He finally did and then stood up. "Liz...I...uh..."

Liz held a hand over her mouth and she started sobbing. "How could you Max?" she choked out. 

I wrapped a sheet around me and stood next to Max. 

Liz glared at me. "You...you..." 

I started to feel bad for her. I couldn't help it. 

Liz took a deep breath. "I can't believe this."

I smiled smugly. Although I felt bad I had to tell her I wasn't going to lose Max now. 

"Liz," I said gently. "He told me he loves me."

Liz looked like she'd been slapped. 

Max reached out and grabbed her arm. "She's lying Liz! She used her mind games to make me think she was you. I didn't mean to."

My mouth dropped open. "Max," I whispered. 

Liz yanked her arm away from Max. Without saying a word, she ran out of the apartment sobbing hysterically.

__

Feel the sun on your face

And tell me what you're thinking

"Liz!" Max began to run after her. I grabbed his arm. 

"What are you doing?" I demanded. "You said you loved _me_." My bottom lip started trembling. 

Max started looking for his clothes. "I can't believe you did this!" he exclaimed. "You're sick, you know that?"

"What?" I sobbed. "You told me you loved me."

Max looked at me with a steely gaze. "I lied." He turned back to getting dressed. 

Calmly I walked over to my coat and rummaged in the pockets. I finally found what I was looking for. I turned around. 

"Max...you're not going anywhere."

Max turned around. I saw his eyes open wide as he stared down the barrel of my gun. 

__

Catch the snow on your tongue

And show me how it tastes

"What the hell are you doing Tess?" Max asked, his voice quivering. 

"I'm ending it all," I said softly. A tear trickled down my cheek. 

"Where did you get that?" Max asked. I noticed him slowly edging towards the door. 

"Let's just say the sheriff gave me more than a roof over my head," I snapped bitterly. "Something about protecting myself if he wasn't home. I would have used my powers for this but this is more dramatic, don't you think?"

Max shook his head. "You know I could easily stop you with _my_ powers."

"But you won't," I started to pull the trigger. 

"No!" Max cried. "Tess! I...uh...love you! Tess I love you!"

My bottom lip trembled. "I don't believe you."

I closed my eyes and pulled the trigger. Max's hand came up and his green shield flickered but disappeared again. Max didn't even have time to scream. 

I opened my eyes and the last thing I saw of Max was his frightened eyes before he collapsed on the ground. Max...my destiny. 

__

Take my hand and if I'm lying to you

I'll always be alone

If I'm lying to you

I turned away from Max's crumpled, half-naked body. Tears were running down my face. I walked over to the window and stared outside. In one hand, I clutched the gun and the other I held up the sheet covering me. I had fulfilled my promise to Nasedo. Max had an heir. But I didn't have Max. And my child wouldn't have a father. I turned the gun over in my hand. 

I wonder what Michael will do when he finds us, I thought making my decision. I wonder if anyone will hear the last shot. I wonder if anyone will miss me, if they'll mourn for me or just think I'm a home wrecking bitch. I wonder if anyone will know about my baby. 

I closed my eyes as another tear fell down my cheek. This is it, I thought. I held the gun up to my head and pulled the trigger, the shot ringing in my ears. 

The shot that had become my destiny. 

__

Take your time and if I'm lying to you

I know you'll find that you believe me

You believe me

*****************


End file.
